Quiéreme
by NaryMont
Summary: ¿Cómo se inició la historia de amor entre Krilin y #18? ¿No se lo han preguntado? Por aquí una versión muy mía de cómo pudo empezar ese romance...
1. Un nuevo reto

Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z perteneces a Akira Toriyama, nada más los tomé prestados un momentito para hacer este fic.

 **Quiéreme.**

 _Por: NaryMont._

 **Capítulo 1: "Un nuevo reto..."**

Una gran melancolía me embargaba esa tarde lluviosa. Caminaba lento, un tanto agachado y sin rumbo fijo, sin tener un lugar a donde ir, sin nadie a quién esperar o que me esperase y lo peor es que esa situación se estaba volviendo costumbre, no tenía ganas de llegar a mi casa, bueno si es que se puede llamar casa a ese solitario departamento que rentaba desde un par de meses atrás. Siempre había tenido el concepto de que una casa era un lugar en donde alguien te esperaba con gusto y ansiedad, pero cuando abría la puerta de mi departamento solo el silencio me recibía; era por eso que prefería caminar y caminar aun a pesar de la lluvia y de la gente que chocaba conmigo al tratar de cubrirse de las gotas heladas que caían.

Desde la pelea contra Cell, mis depresiones volvían más a menudo tal vez era porque no tenía alguna meta que cumplir o un entrenamiento para una batalla.

Quizás la causa de mi constante tristeza era el hecho de estar SOLO, detestaba esa soledad que se había vuelto mi única compañía, y que si bien es cierto que yo mismo provocaba, no dejaba de pesar demasiado. Estaba seguro que si visitaba al maestro Roshi, a Bulma, a Yamcha o a Gohan estarían gustosos de recibirme, la verdadera amistad es así, pero no era la falta de grandes amigos lo que me hacía estar pensativo con la mirada triste, ni me hacía sentir esa soledad, sino el hecho de no tener a esa persona tan especial para mí y a quien deseaba entregarle ese cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones que habían despertado después de tanto tiempo dormidas.

Sí, en ocasiones como estas me sentía un completo idiota al haberme enamorado de un imposible, ella estaba fuera de mi alcance, no debía de seguir soñando, pero por más que trataba su hermoso rostro volvía a mi mente una y otra vez sin tregua alguna; hasta en sueños ya fuera despierto o dormido. Eso me hacía sufrir. No cabe duda que el amor no admite razones, y en mi situación, una vez más se confirmaba eso. Sólo a mí se me ocurría haberme fijado en ella, un androide ¡ja!, si un ser demasiado extraño, pero hermoso, y estaba completamente seguro que no nada más por fuera...

Subí el gorro de mi chamarra, la lluvia arreció de repente, de pronto algo llamó mi atención era un aparador con vestidos de novia, recordé de inmediato a Marron, esa chica tan hermosa, pero ahora que veía las cosas de otra manera, demasiado inmadura. Creo que hubiera cometido un error al casarme con ella, pero a pesar de todo me había dolido mucho su partida, al parecer el amor no estaba hecho para mí...

– 18..- murmuré mientras esperaba que el semáforo de la avenida principal me diera el paso, ni siquiera sabía en dónde buscarla, aunque el haberlo sabido no me hubiera servido de mucho después de todo que podría decirle: "18 soy yo Krilin ¿me recuerdas?, si el tonto aquél que trató de salvarte de ser absorbida por Cell y que no lo consiguió". No, no era una forma correcta de presentarme, además tal vez ella estaría muy lejos en esos momentos, y ni siquiera se acordaba de mí, sí, eso era lo más seguro que estuviera al otro lado del mundo tratando de olvidar toda la pesadilla de Cell.

Crucé la calle, tal vez yo también necesitaba marcharme a un lugar alejado donde pudiera olvidarla, conocer a otras personas, otras ciudades y un amor que sí pudiera corresponderme, sacudí la cabeza, me sentí desleal, era verdad que estaba enamorado y no era correspondido, pero más que el hecho de no sentirme querido, una angustia oprimía mi pecho: no saber si ella estaba bien y era feliz, creo que de haberlo sabido me sentiría más tranquilo.

Sin pensarlo siquiera llegué hasta la puerta de un bar, de esos que están abiertos todo el día, casi por inercia entré, para ser franco nunca les he visto demasiado chiste, pero ya era un hombre adulto y nunca había visto uno por dentro, aun a pesar de que Yamcha me había insistido infinidad de veces a acompañarlo a esa clase de sitios. Caminé de forma incierta porque mis ojos tenían que acostumbrarse a la prematura oscuridad del lugar, después de algunos pasos unas luces de colores iluminaban débilmente y un fuerte olor a cigarrillos y a alcohol me recibieron. Las mesas estaban completamente llenas y una música escandalosa inundaba el ambiente, las conversaciones llegaban a mis oídos como un solo murmullo.

Me encaminé directamente a la barra, no porque en esos momentos se me antojara beber algo, simplemente porque lo había visto hacer en las películas. Me sentí algo tonto cuando el hombre que atendía me preguntó qué quería tomar y yo no supe que contestarle.

– Lo que sea - respondí al fin. El tipo me miró algo extrañado, colocó un vaso pequeño y lo llenó de un líquido color azul. Jugueteé un poco con la bebida sin ninguna intención de tomarla. Luego pasé mi vista por el lugar; por supuesto la mayoría de los clientes eran hombres, que completamente ebrios hacían el ridículo por todas partes, me juré a mí mismo que nunca daría semejante espectáculo.

Era una mala idea permanecer en aquél lugar, así que me giré dispuesto a pagar mi trago y salir de ahí, cuando me levantarme un tipo tropezó cayendo sobre mí.

–L-lo siento ¡hip! - logró decir tratando inútilmente de incorporarse, pero al parecer tenía demasiado alcohol corriendo por sus venas porque no lo consiguió.

Fácilmente lo levanté y lo senté en uno de los bancos vacíos de la barra, su mirada estaba completamente vidriosa, pero era la de una persona buena, con el tiempo he aprendido a clasificar de esa manera a las personas. He conocido tanto a buenas, como a malas.

– Gracias, muchacho - me dijo mirándome entre los sopores del alcohol. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces ¡hip! tú aquí?

No atiné a contestar, me lo había preguntado como si el que yo estuviera en aquél sitio fuera lo más incongruente del mundo.

– A estos lugares, sólo se viene por dos causas: una, tu vida es una porquería ¡hip! o dos estas festejando algo. Tú no pareces caer en ninguna de esas dos categorías ¡hip!.

– Bueno yo ...- me callé, no estaba de humor para ponerme a razonar con un ebrio. Dejé un billete sobre el mostrador y pretendí caminar a la salida.

– Espera chico, en ocasiones es bueno escuchar a los viejos... aunque estén ebrios ¡hip! - me dijo en tanto me tomaba de la manga de mi chamarra.

Tal vez porque no tenía nada más que hacer y aquél viejo me recordaba al maestro Roshi, al cual le tengo un gran respeto, decidí quedarme, ¿qué podía perder? sólo un poco de mi tiempo. El hombre sonrió al ver que me sentaba a su lado.

– Olvidaba otra de las razones, una muy importante, apuesto que se trata de una mujer - dedujo - Tienes una cara de ¡hip! enamorado que no puedes disimular.

Arqueé mis cejas sorprendido, o aquél hombre era muy observador, o hasta el más distraído podía darse cuenta de mis sentimientos.

– ¿Qué acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? - me preguntó riendo torpemente.

– No, ¿cómo supo que se trata de una mujer?

–Bueno, eso es mi secreto. Pero creo ningún ser ¡hip! en este mundo tiene el poder de hacernos comportar como tontos. Sólo ellas. - dijo mirando con insistencia mi vaso que permanecía intacto sobre la barra. - ¿No te lo vas a tomar tú? - Yo negué con la cabeza y el hombre de un solo trago lo hizo desaparecer.

– Me tengo que ir - le dije, aquello ya me estaba pareciendo fastidioso.

– Vamos muchacho, el amor es difícil, pero todo puede solucionarse ¿Es ¡hip! casada? - me interrogó ignorando por completo mi comentario anterior.

– No - contesté inmediatamente.

– ¿Está enamorada de otro?

– No lo creo.

– Entonces no veo problema ¡hip! alguno - concluyó.

– Somos demasiado diferentes - le dije.

– Demasiado diferentes - repitió con cierta tristeza - Eso es lo mejor de todo, las diferencias hace que sea ¡hip! más divertido, cada día se descubre algo nuevo y eso es lo emocionante. Lucha por ella, conquístala, si no lo intentas jamás ¡hip! sabrás si hubiera funcionado - terminó con un énfasis que no era para nada el de un ebrio.

No supe que responderle, tenía razón, me estaba dando por vencido antes de siquiera intentarlo, y si era difícil ¿qué importaba? tal vez ese era el nuevo reto que le hacía falta a mi vida. Uno que podía tener una hermosa recompensa.

El hombre me miró con la clara convicción de que había dado en el clavo, pero no dijo nada solo se limitó a sonreír.

– Es hora de irme - le dije.

– Sí, vete, no pierdas tiempo, la vida pasa demasiado rápido y no ¡hip! puedes detenerla - comentó con cierto pesar en la voz.

– Con ese billete le alcanza para otro trago - le afirmé señalando el billete que había dejado hacía unos momentos, él asintió y yo me encaminé a la puerta. Ahora comenzaba mi nuevo reto.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era saber dónde estaba, pero ¿cómo encontrarla si no podía sentir su ki? ni tampoco tenía una pista de dónde pudiera estar. Eso lo hacía más complicado, pero no imposible, tenía que haber alguna forma de... ¡¿Pero cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?!, me dije en tanto, sin importarme las miradas curiosas y la lluvia que seguía cayendo, levantaba el vuelo hacia cierto lugar.

Después de casi una hora de volar con todas mis energías miré a lo lejos mi objetivo, hubiera deseado saber la teletransportación de Goku para llegar más pronto, pero eso no era posible. Un instante después aterrizaba en la plataforma celeste. Ese lugar, que a pesar de conocerlo muy bien no dejaba de sorprenderme, ya que seguía conservando su aire de misterio y divinidad.

Todo como siempre estaba perfectamente limpio y en orden, Mr. Popo seguía haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Nadie salió a mi encuentro, más de pronto sentí una bien conocida presencia dentro de una de las habitaciones del templo, hacia ella me dirigí rápidamente. Me introduje en el lugar hasta llegar al cuarto de donde provenía el Ki de Dende y sonreí al verlo muy entretenido resolviendo al parecer unas ecuaciones, sin querer recordé a Gohan. Al sentirse observado el pequeño Namek volteó hacia mi algo sorprendido, pero de inmediato sonrió.

– ¡Krilin, que alegría verte, amigo! - exclamó levantándose de los cuatro o cinco libros que sobre la silla lo ayudaban a alcanzar la mesa de la biblioteca.

– ¡Hola Dende!, es decir,... Kamisama - me corregí, todavía se me hacía difícil llamarlo de esa manera, porque para mí seguía siendo el mismo niño que Gohan y yo habíamos salvado en Namekusei.

– ¿Qué aires te traen por aquí, Krilin? - me preguntó - Oye, luces algo diferente - observó refiriéndose a mi cabello, el cual, ya bastante crecido cubría mi antes pelada cabeza.

– Solo me he dejado crecer un poco el cabello - le comenté mientras los dos nos encaminábamos hacia afuera y luego nos sentábamos en los impecables escalones de la entrada principal del templo.

–Que bueno que me visitas, estaba algo aburrido. Mr. Popo salió desde muy temprano y aun no regresa y no tenía con quien conversar siquiera, es por eso que repasaba mis lecciones - dijo dando un gran suspiro y descansando su rostro sobre sus pequeñas manos.

–No es fácil ser Kamisama ¿ehh?

– Apenas estoy aprendiendo, el Sr. Picoro me dice que eso va a tomar algo de tiempo - concluyó dándole a su voz la entonación que usaría Picoro.

Sonreí, Dende con todo y que era el Dios más importante de la Tierra no dejaba de ser un niño.

– Bueno Den.. Kamisama yo - no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle - quiero pedirte un favor.

– ¿Un favor?, claro Krilin, si esta en mis manos con gusto.

– Yo quiero que me ayudes a buscar a una persona. Como tú puedes ver todo desde aquí te será más fácil.

– Bien, ¿y de qué persona se trata? - me preguntó caminando lentamente hasta la orilla de la plataforma.

–E-este, es... el androide # 18 - le conteste

– ¿La chica rubia que trajiste aquí después de lo de Cell? - me preguntó - ¡Ahh ya entiendo! - exclamó dándome un codazo - Entonces Gohan estaba en lo cierto y tú te has enamorado de ella.

– Sí - murmure algo sonrojado - Y como comprenderás no tengo forma de saber en dónde está, no puedo sentir su Ki porque ella no tiene.

– Entiendo... no creo que sea muy difícil saberlo - dijo fijando sus ojos en el cerrado conjunto de nubes que se formaban un poco más abajo de la plataforma.

Yo también miraba, pero sólo las cambiantes figuras blancas de las nubes, Dende parecía bastante concentrado en su labor, ya que al parecer mirar a todo el mundo no parecía cosa sencilla.

– ¿Todavía no? - le pregunté algo impaciente.

–Espera un poco, Krilin, no tengo demasiada práctica aun y... ¡Ya la encotré! - exclamó lleno de satisfacción.

– ¿En serio? ¿En dónde? - pregunté desesperado por conocer el paradero de 18.

– Sí, se encuentra hacia allá - dijo señalando en dirección oriente del templo - Como a tres mil kilómetros del distrito 728, en el bosque.

– ¡Excelente, gracias Dende! - exclamé olvidándome una vez más de su flamante título de Dios de la Tierra y emprendiendo de inmediato el vuelo hacia la dirección señalada. Deseaba llegar lo antes posible.


	2. El trato

Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z perteneces a Akira Toriyama, nada más los tomé prestados un momentito para hacer este fic.

 **Quiéreme.**

 _Por: NaryMont._

 **Capítulo 2: "El Trato..."**

Algunos kilómetros adelante se observaba el bosque y yo sentía claramente como mi corazón latía desbocado, las manos me sudaban y en mi mente trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para hablarle. Ni siquiera cuando iba a pelear con los enemigos más poderosos me encontraba tan nervioso y asustado, pero a pesar de todo en mi alma sentía una gran emoción ¡la volvería a ver!

Unos minutos después, luego de repasar cientos de frases con cuales saludarla, descendí en un tupido bosque. Tratando de animarme caminé sin un rumbo específico entre los árboles, que tan frondosos, en ocasiones me cerraban el paso. Al rodear uno que era casi del doble de cualquiera por fin la encontré.

Estaba sentada en una roca, mirando atentamente una cascada que caía desde un peñasco de regular tamaño. Desde donde me encontraba pude observar claramente su delicado perfil y su cabello que caía revuelto sobre su cara, con un lento movimiento lo acomodó tras su oreja, pero rebelde volvió a su sitio otra vez. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué pensaba.

Estaba tan cerca que con solo dar unos pasos la tendría junto a mí, pero algo me impedía acercarme, siempre mi estúpida timidez. De pronto ella se levantó, reunió un pequeño rayo de energía en una mano y lo lanzó hacia la cascada haciendo que el agua saliera disparada en todas direcciones para que después volviera a su cauce normal.

–¡Al demonio con eso! - exclamó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde yo estaba. Era hora de intervenir, estaba molesta con algo, pero si no le hablaba ahora tal vez se marcharía y la próxima vez Kamisama ya no me ayudaría a encontrarla después de mi 'amable despedida'.

Entonces ella se paró en seco y volteó exactamente a donde yo me encontraba, nuestras miradas se fijaron por un instante, en sus ojos se apreciaba claramente la sorpresa y entreabrió la boca tratando de decir algo, o al menos eso me pareció.

Lucía tan hermosa como la última vez que nos vimos, aun a pesar de que su cabello estaba un poco revuelto y su ropa algo maltratada.

– ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! - me preguntó con un tono de voz que no supe definir.

– Y-yo, bueno... ¡Hola 18! - que bien, tantas frases que traía preparadas y todo para decir lo más común, pensé - Sólo deseaba saber cómo te encontrabas y... - le dije logrando articular unas palabras.

–¿Y por qué debía interesarte eso a ti? - me interrumpió cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

– Es que... Es que... después de todo este tiempo no he sabido nada de ti y pensé que tal vez...

–Si quieres que te agradezca, el haber pedido a ese dragón mágico que desapareciera la bomba de mi cuerpo, como te dije antes, estas muy equivocado, yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.

– No es eso, sólo deseaba saber si estabas bien...

– Lo estoy ¿Acaso no lo ves?

–Uno puede estar bien físicamente, pero con el alma destrozada, los sentimientos confundidos y la mente revuelta - atiné a decirle mientras fijaba mis ojos en los de ella tan claros. Precisamente eso era lo que me ocurría a mí en esos momentos.

– No tengo alma, ni sentimientos y mi mente no está programada para revolverse - me contestó fríamente apartando su mirada.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no tienes alma ni sentimientos? eres humana ¿o no?

– Lo fui hace mucho tiempo... pero ya lo olvidé.

– Lo que eres nunca lo olvidas, puedes tratar de esconderlo, ocultarlo o maquillarlo, pero siempre está ahí contigo... aunque no lo quieras - le dije elocuentemente.

–Bonitas palabras, pero no lo creo - comentó sarcásticamente.

– Es la verdad y puedo comprobártelo - dije mientras en mi mente, bastante revuelta, comenzaba a formarse una idea.

– ¿Y cómo si se puede saber? - me preguntó dejando un poco aquella pose defensiva.

– Muy fácil, con algo de tiempo y... un trato, claro si es que lo aceptas - le dije pretendiendo despertar su curiosidad.

– ¿Qué clase de trato? - me interrogó mirándome de nuevo a la cara. Yo tenía que decir algo y rápido.

–Durante un mes tú y yo nos veremos aquí a la misma hora que hoy y estoy completamente seguro que te darás cuenta que tienes un alma y sentimientos al igual que todos.

– ¡Bah! ¿y qué ganamos con eso?

– Saber quién tiene la razón - le dije extendiéndole mi mano; ella, después de dudarlo un poco, hizo lo mismo y luego emprendió el vuelo. Yo sonreí, al menos era un comienzo.

Cerré mi mano, todavía me parecía sentir la suave textura de su piel y su calor... no era del todo un androide...


	3. No es tan fácil

Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z perteneces a Akira Toriyama, nada más los tomé prestados un momentito para hacer este fic.

 **Quiéreme.**

 _Por: NaryMont._

 **Capítulo 3: "No es tan fácil..."**

Tenía insomnio.

Me revolví en mi cama por enésima vez, tratando de dormir un poco, pero no podía. Deseaba tanto que ya fuera la hora de la cita, acababa de verla apenas unas horas atrás y ya la extrañaba de nuevo. No entendía cómo pude soportar su ausencia los últimos meses, tal vez sobrevivía recordando una y otra vez aquél beso que me había dado cuando la conocí, o aquellos breves momentos en que la tuve entre mis brazos durante la batalla de Cell, en esa ocasión tenía mucho miedo de morir, pero no por la muerte misma, sino porque me hubiera pesado demasiado no volverla a ver. Y después quizás tenía un poco de esperanza de que me buscara luego de su "Ya nos veremos..." a modo de despedida en el templo.

Coloqué mis manos tras mi cabeza y observé el techo de mi habitación iluminado débilmente por las luces de la calle. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella? ¿Dormía tal vez? ¿En dónde? ¿Y #17?, al parecer él la había dejado sola. Muchas dudas daban vuelta en mi cabeza, pero tenía el presentimiento de que con el tiempo se aclararían. De una cosa estaba seguro, la amaba e iba hacer todo lo posible porque me correspondiera.

Volaba rápidamente, aún tenía tiempo, pero no quería llegar tarde. Deseaba con todo el corazón que 18 no faltara a la cita. Aterricé en el mismo lugar que la tarde anterior, ella aun no llegaba, así que decidí sentarme en la roca frente a la cascada y esperarla. Acababa de hacerlo cuando una voz sonó a mis espaldas y me levanté como impulsado por un resorte. 18 Salió de entre los árboles con los brazos cruzados y mirándome desafiante.

–Al fin estas aquí - expresó con enfado

–Lo siento, no te vi, pensé que aún no llegabas - logré decirle, no cabía de gusto ¡No había olvidado la cita!

–¿Y bien? - preguntó refiriéndose a nuestro trato.

–B-bueno, antes de empezar quiero darte esto - presioné una cápsula que al expandirse materializó dos cajas. Yo tomé una que lucía un gran moño y se la extendí. - Es un regalo para ti, espero que te guste.

Ella me miró dudando si debía o no aceptar la caja que yo le ofrecía, pero tal vez su curiosidad natural la hizo decidirse y me la arrebato de las manos. La destapó rápidamente encontrándose con una blusa y un pantalón de color azul claro y unos zapatos que hacían juego. Tal vez haya sido mi imaginación pero me pareció percibir en su mirada algo de alegría que hizo cambiar por un instante su gesto inexpresivo.

–¿Te gustó?, espero haber acertado en la talla - le dije sonriendo un poco.

Ella me miró un instante y después la ropa que sostenía en su mano, su cara volvió a ser inexpresiva, pero eso no me desanimó.

–Es linda - comentó, yo le sonreí aún más, al menos le gustaba, aunque tratara de disimularlo - ¿Qué tienes en la otra? - me preguntó señalando la caja de color claro que aún permanecía junto a mis pies.

–Ahh, esto es otro regalo, pero vamos a compartirlo - ella arqueó sus cejas algo confundida - Son unos pastelillos que compré en un lugar que la mamá de una amiga me recomendó - le dije mientras levantaba el paquete y lo ponía sobre la roca. Al destaparlo una docena de diferentes pastelillos aparecieron frente a nuestros ojos. - Traje uno de cada sabor, ¿Te gustaría probar? son deliciosos.

–No necesito comer, mi energía es ilimitada ¿Recuerdas? - me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Qué lástima, aunque te diré que yo los como aun cuando no tengo hambre o no los necesita mi cuerpo, sólo por gusto - afirmé mientras tomaba uno con grajeas de colores encima.

Ella volteo a verme, no sé si se le antojó, o su curiosidad era bastante grande que se acercó a la caja y escogió uno con mucha crema arriba. Lo mordió primero con desconfianza, después con verdadero gusto, en un rato los pasteles se terminaron y el fondo de la caja estaba cubierto tan sólo de migajas. Para entonces yacíamos sentados en la orilla del pequeño lago donde desembocaba la cascada.

Me sentía tan feliz que deseaba cantar, reír, bailar, todo a un tiempo. Mis ojos a cada instante se tornaban hacia ella que seguía sin moverse y mirando fijamente el agua que caía sin interrupción. Deseaba con el corazón que el tiempo no pasara, pudiendo permanecer ahí eternamente, disfrutando ese silencio y su compañía. Ella de pronto se giró hacía mí y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

–¿Por qué me salvaste aquél día, Krilin? ¿Por qué pediste ese deseo a ese extraño dragón? - me preguntó con un dejo de melancolía en su voz.

Yo me estremecí, era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, y además las preguntas que me hacía no eran fáciles de responder.

–¿Acaso es la misma razón por la cual defendías a Goku cuando lo andábamos buscando para matarlo? - me preguntó con la mirada más intensa que le había conocido.

Esta vez fui yo quien desvió la vista hacía las cristalinas aguas.

–No, 18, es una razón aún más poderosa... en el templo me escuchaste decir que me gustabas, pero ahora sé que yo ... TE AMO...

Aquella confesión había salido desde lo más profundo de mi alma, no sabía lo que pasaría en lo adelante, pero al fin se lo había dicho y aunque más pronto de lo que tenía planeado, no podía dar marcha atrás... ahora todo dependía de ella.

18 se levantó de inmediato al escuchar lo que le había dicho, me pareció que estaba algo perturbada, porque sus ojos y sus labios temblaba un poco y luego de mirarme intensamente emprendió el vuelo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, traté de seguirla, pero volaba demasiado rápido y en unos momentos la perdí de vista.

Decepcionado regresé al lugar en donde habíamos estado me dejé caer sobre la hierba. Todo echado a perder por mi imprudencia, mis emociones me traicionaron, y en lugar de inventar cualquier otra respuesta a su pregunta le había confesado sin más ni más mis sentimientos, ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido que me diría que también me amaba?, ella no era como cualquier otra mujer, era especial, demasiado especial para siquiera entender lo que era AMAR. ¡Estúpido, ingenuo!, exclamé golpeando con rabia la hierba a mi alrededor como si fuera la culpable de mi sufrimiento.

Volé de regreso hacia la ciudad, creo que jamás me sentí tan derrotado, una desilusión más, pero estaba seguro que de ésta me sería mucho más difícil sobreponerme. Marron sólo me había deslumbrado por su extraordinaria belleza, su simpatía y jovialidad, había creído amarla... Pero con 18 era diferente, desde que la había visto sentí claramente como un lazo inexplicable me unía a ella. No la conocía, pero ansiaba saber todo de ella. Sólo habíamos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, y me parecía conocer todas sus expresiones... Más no así sus sentimientos.

– Yo solo quería un poco de ti... - murmuré mientras secaba mis lágrimas para poder ver por dónde volaba.

 **Nota** : Espero que les esté gustando… sólo falta un cap más… ojalá que quieran que lo suba! Nos vemos! Nary^^!


	4. Mis sentimientos

Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z perteneces a Akira Toriyama, nada más los tomé prestados un momentito para hacer este fic.

 **Quiéreme.**

 _Por: NaryMont._

Capítulo 4: "Mis sentimientos..."

No me da pena confesar que volví cada día de ese mes al mismo sitio, no sé bien si para torturarme o para consolarme, pero estaba ahí puntualmente esperanzado que llegará y cumpliera su parte del trato, pero cada día era lo mismo no se presentaba.

Por fin la última tarde llegaba a su fin, yo permanecía como siempre sentado sobre la roca frente a la cascada, arrojaba piedras al agua que en ocasiones me salpicaba la cara, eran como los últimos minutos de esperanza, después de marcharme de ahí no sabía lo que iba a ser mi vida. Me levanté dispuesto a partir y no volver jamás, el agua ondulante reflejo mi imagen, la imagen de un hombre derrotado, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos una silueta de color azul estaba tras de mí.

–Hola... Krilin - me dijo 18. No parecía la misma de antes, su gesto inexpresivo estaba borrado de su cara, sólo un aire de tranquilidad lo envolvía. Llevaba puesto el traje azul que le había regalado hacía un mes exacto y lucía tan hermosa como siempre.

–¿E-estás aquí en verdad? - pregunté titubeante aguantando las ganas de estrecharla contra mí y comprobarlo por mi cuenta.

–Sólo vine a decirte... que ganaste, tú tienes la razón, Krilin

Yo la miré sin entender demasiado sus palabras, pero en su voz y actitud pude apreciar algo diferente, ya no estaba aquel hermetismo que la caracterizaba.

–No creas que no he estado cada tarde aquí. No me conoces, me gusta cumplir con mis promesas, pero me ocultaba de ti... tenía miedo...

–¿Miedo? ¿De qué? - le pregunté, en esos momentos parecía tan frágil y desvalida...

–De descubrir que tenía sentimientos... a veces sería mucho más fácil no tenerlos, son muy complicados. No sé por qué, pero a ti no puedo mentirte... Después de todo lo ocurrido con Cell y de que partí de aquél palacio en el cielo regresé para poder ver de cerca aquél imponente dragón... luego tu pediste lo de las bombas... eso me estremeció, no entendía por qué lo hacías si yo te había tratado tan mal unos minutos antes, y luego recordé las palabras de tu amigo verde: "...después de que Cell te expulsó él te protegió con todas sus fuerzas...". No sabes lo que significaba para mí tener ese objeto dentro del cuerpo, ¡Era como estar recordándome a ese viejo asqueroso! - exclamó apretando los puños con rabia -. Yo estaba muy confundida y no sabía qué hacer así que me alejé lo más rápido posible - guardó silencio por un momento, entendía que era muy difícil para ella hablar de esa manera - Traté de buscar a #16 y #17, pero no detectaba a 16 y luego 17 estaba muy extraño, me dijo que quería estar solo y se alejó, creo que mi hermano estaba aún más asustado que yo. Y cuando más confuso me parecía todo llegas tú de repente proponiéndome un 'trato', me traes obsequios y me dices... que me AMAS...

Trate de decirle algo, pero me contuve, al parecer iba continuar y no quería interrumpirla, sabía que de esa manera podía conocer un poco más de su interior, de sus temores y de su sentir...

–Te observé cada tarde en ésta roca mirando a tu alrededor para ver si yo llegaba, al principio me parecías un tonto - me sonrió un poco - Luego admiré tu paciencia, creo que deseaba saber hasta dónde llegabas... en mi mente repasaba esa última mirada que me dirigiste en el templo, parecías tan decepcionado y triste...Y lo conseguiste... Supe que tenía sentimientos. Krilin... - me dijo levantándose de la roca donde había estado sentada todo este tiempo - como te dije antes, no puedo mentirte, no sé si te amo... - Yo bajé la cara sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en mi corazón, otra vez me volvía a pasar... - Pero creo que sí... Me tienes tanta paciencia como demostraste podré llegar a amarte algún día, tanto o más de cómo me amas tú ahora...

Levanté mi cara incrédulo de lo que había escuchado... ¡me daba una oportunidad!, sin poder evitarlo tomé sus manos, eran tan suaves... Ella no rechazó mi contacto, al contrario, apretó un poco sus dedos sobre los míos y me sonrió...

– Muchacho tan feo... - murmuró mientras nos volvíamos a sentar y mirábamos la cascada en silencio...

Sonreí al recordar aquellos momentos tan especiales que estarían siempre en mí, ahora también tomaba su mano y mi paciencia había vuelto a triunfar. Pudimos conocernos, en cuerpo, alma y mente, sabíamos nuestros temores, frustraciones, alegrías y aunque no había sido fácil, estaba completamente seguro que me amaba tanto como yo a ella. La salada brisa golpeaba nuestros rostros y las olas llegaban muy cerca de donde estábamos sentados en la arena que rodeaba Kame Hause.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Krilin? - me preguntó 18 buscando mi perdida mirada - te has quedado muy callado de repente.

– ¿Ehhh?, ahh, no me pasa nada, sólo pensaba... - le dije en tanto con toda la confianza de esos años juntos la atraje hacia mí y la besé en los labios como infinidad de veces lo había hecho ya. Ella rodeó mi cuello correspondiendo mi caricia dulcemente... Más de pronto nuestro beso fue arruinado por un pelotazo que recibí en la cabeza, sorprendido busqué la causa de tal interrupción y una hermosa güerita llegó corriendo hasta nosotros a recoger su juguete. Dejando sus pequeñas huellas marcadas en la arena, se me acercó...

–¿Te dolió mucho papito? - me preguntó con melodiosa voz y ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras sobaba donde creía haberme golpeado

– No, no mucho - le contesté mientras la abrazaba y ella me daba un beso en la mejilla. Mi pequeña, se parecía tanto a ella.

Le dediqué mi más significativa mirada a MI MUJER... MI 18 había dado la mayor prueba de su amor hacia mí…

 **Marzo 2016 Nota** : Sí, sí, ya sé todas mis historias son melosas, pero ni modo, simplemente siento que el amor es poderoso y.. (no, no me voy a poner a filosofar -_-¡), bueno, Krilin es uno de los personajes que me gustan mucho de Dragon Ball y este es mi homenaje a él, espero les guste… esta historia es muy vieja (más de 15 años seguro) pero es una de las que más me ha gustado escribir… hasta pronto! Nary^^


End file.
